The personal care industry thrives on being able to deliver multiple performance products based on mixtures of several components, with each having performance characteristics important to or desirable in the final formulation. One desirable characteristic is the ability to provide a silky initial feel in the formulation.
Silicone copolymer gels are known in the personal care industry for many uses including their use in skin care applications. However these gels often fail to provide the desired degree of wash-off resistance, pigment dispersibility and anti-whitening properties.
In addition, such silicone copolymer gels have typically been made by methods of generating crosslinked siloxane polymers that limit the range of desirable organofunctional groups that may be incorporated into the polymeric structure to create additional performance advantages in complex formulations.